It is desirable in a variety of situations to identify animals either as a group or individually. This may be accomplished by such techniques as branding or tattooing which provides a permanent identification for the animal throughout its life. However, such techniques are not always suitable because they are time consuming. In animal husbandry, ear tags have been employed for many years to identify individual animals by coded number. An example of this technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,877. An ear tag is pierced through the animal's ear and permanently retained on the ear to display on the front face thereof a numerical code specifically identifying the particular animal. Another system for animal husbandry record keeping is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,438. The system employs the use of numerically encoded tags inserted into the flesh of the animal hind. The tag may be read by magnetic or optical scanning devices. This system expedites reading of the tag. However, it necessitates the use of a central computer system loaded with all the necessary information.
Another approach to computerized record keeping for animal tags is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,557. The tag may be mounted on the ear. The tag has both a numerical identification of the animal identity as well as an electronic integrated circuit with permanent memory. The permanent electronic memory may be read by a suitable electronic reading device to determine the information stored in the memory. This information is then interpreted by an electronic apparatus which displays in visual readable form the stored information. The stored information may, for example, include age, origin, breed, veterinary antecedents, medicines administered, food diet and the like. The advantage of the electronic storage system is to provide a significantly increased storage capacity for information.
Another form of animal tag identification is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,546. An identification tag includes a needle projecting therefrom. The needle is used to puncture the animal's ear. With the needle now extending through the animal's ear, the exposed portion is engaged by locking device to secure the identification tag on the animal's ear. The necessary identification information is engraved on the plate of the identification tag. As with the other systems which involve applying visually recognizable indicia on the physical device, there is a significant limitation on the amount of information which may be carried. In addition, thought has to be given to the sanitary conditions of the needle before it is used to puncture the animal's ear. Infection could set in rendering the tag identification system useless.